


Moving On Up

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The New Company of Light [21]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: (Yes this is leading up to the winx going to earth, (allusions to the Black Circle's origins, But there's always more adventure to be had, F/F, F/M, Gen, Moving On, Multi, Other, Roxy and Selina are both part of this, Slice of Life, Trying to move on with their lives, and to Roxy and Selina), and yes, glimpse into normal life, just trust me, summer adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: It's over.Four years of high school (and life threatening situations) are done and over. It's high time to move and try to forge pieces of a normal life together.To grow up.And Valkyrie is thrilled to just dive into her research on magic and how it connects to others.But of course, some things never change...
Relationships: Flora/OC, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mostly friendships and family though
Series: The New Company of Light [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Moving On

**Moving On**

“Are you sure ShadowHaunt is where you want to set up?” Griffin asked, glancing up in Valkyrie’s direction as she finished up with a box.

Valkyrie gave a slow nod. “Yeah, I am.” She set the clothes she was packing aside, making sure to look her mother in the eyes.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to stay here and work on my theories with you… But this is-”

“Something you have to do for yourself.” Griffin finished her thought with a smile. Valkyrie flashed a sheepish smile, a flush coming to her face. “Believe me, I understand. I was young and determined to make my own way too…” She paused, shaking her head. “Though I think _your_ way is going to go a lot better than mine did.”

Valkyrie couldn’t help but laugh. “I hope so. No offense, Mom, but joining a cult wasn’t exactly your best moment.”

Griffin snorted. “In my defense, they weren’t exactly showing signs of being a cult when I joined… It was more of a rebellion back then…”

“Right. A rebellion with compulsory blood bonding and the end goal of genocide.”

“At least I _left_.” Griffin pointed out, finishing up her portion. (She’d agreed to help Valkyrie pack for her move-in to ShadowHaunt the next day, though it was with reluctance.)

_She knew it was going to be difficult for them both. They’d always been close. But she needed her space for her work, just as Griffin needed hers._

“True. And you did sort of get me out of the deal…” Valkyrie snickered. “And let’s face it, I’m pretty damn amazing.” Griffin gave a choked off laugh.

“That’s yet to be determined. You’re still young, which means its still too early to decide if it was worth it.” Griffin teased. Valkyrie gave a mock pout.

“Moooom.”

Griffin snickered. “How about this? You’re the best thing to come from your father. That good enough?”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “I guess it’ll do.” She laughed, finishing up her own bit. “You know… I’m gonna miss this. Just talking to you and coming to you about everything…” It was a soft admission, a hard one.

Griffin moved from the bed to sit in the floor with Valkyrie, an arm wrapping around the younger witch. “I am too.” She gave Valkyrie’s shoulder a squeeze. “Since you were born, I’ve never had to spend more than a week at a time away from you. I never wanted to. I was always so… Worried about what _could_ happen if you were out of my sight.”

“But you’ve shown me that… While not a fully grown witch, at least, not life experience wise… You are a strong one. Strong-willed and determined and unwilling to compromise who you are. And smart. You are so smart… Even if you have that tendency to just charge headfirst into danger.” Griffin kissed the top of her head.

“And all of that tells me that you will do fine on your own… That even though I’m going to worry like hell just for the simple fact I’m your mother and I’m going to worry, doesn’t mean that I don’t think you’ll be fine. You will be.” Griffin paused. “I, on the other hand, am probably going to go gray early just thinking about what you could be getting into.”

Valkyrie gave a slight laugh, snuggling close to her mother. “Yeah… I do have a hard time keeping out of trouble… Though in _my_ defense, I don’t go looking for it… It tends to find me.”

Griffin tsked. “It’s that small part of you that’s your father’s side. You couldn’t leave him alone for more than an hour at a time or he’d find something to get into… Or some sort of trouble to stir up…”

Valkyrie wrinkled her nose. “I’m not _that_ bad…”

“Debatable.” Griffin nudged her slightly. “Now… I say we order in from Jinxes’ and have a movie marathon… It might be our last for a while.”

Valkyrie moved to stand up. “Don’t worry, Mom. You know I’ll visit often.” She paused. “And depending on what sort of trouble I find myself in while I go researching dead realms and how they relate to the element of Death… I may be hiding out here from time to time.”

Griffin shot her a look. “You better not bring any ancient curses or hexes here, Valkyrie. Last time something like that got loose in this house, it took a full-on exorcism to get rid of it.” A warning.

Valkyrie grinned, trying her best for innocence. “I would _never_.”

“Right. Just like you’d never step into a basilisks’ nest?”

The younger witch groaned. “Why do you always bring that back up? I was young and stupid… And I have a phobia of basically all serpents now. Isn’t that bad enough?”

Griffin hummed. “I just like reminding you that things happen…”

“I’ll be careful. Promise.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinxes’ and movies were always going to be the best combination in Valkyrie’s eyes, especially with her mother and Cheshire.

They were currently making fun of some lame romance movie that had dared come on one of the channels, the clichés over done and the cookie-cutter actors seeming more and more as if they’d come from some dime store novel.

“Where do they find these people anyway? They don’t seem to have any real emotion… Aside from being able to cry at the drop of a spell.” Griffin tsked. Valkyrie snorted.

“I don’t know… And why all this drama for some guy who isn’t even that cute?” She felt her mother’s eyes on her, giving her a look. “What? I may be a lesbian, but I’ve hung around Crystal and Morgan long enough that I know what constitutes as a ‘cute guy’.” Valkyrie put the phrase in air quotes.

Griffin snickered. “Or at least, what they find cute?”

Valkyrie groaned. “Well… They have some taste. I mean, Kota’s a pain in the ass, but he’s funny and sort of got that shaggy-wizard look going for him… And Helia’s a poetic sort, so that’s got to generate interest…? Right?”

“You are asking the wrong witch… I’ve tried to keep away from the whole mess romance creates.” Griffin waved her hand. Valkyrie felt herself grin, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

“Mom… You know, _I’m_ going to be _out of the house_ now. You could start dating again…” Valkyrie teased. Griffin shot her a look, eyes glowering.

“I’d rather not.”

“Just because _he_ was a disaster, doesn’t mean they’re all going to be disasters…” Valkyrie nudged her mother’s shoulder. “Even Faragonda’s given Hagen a second chance…”

“Valkyrie, I’m fine with my friends and my family and my work and you. I’d rather not have to add another person to worry about into my life…” Griffin argued. Cheshire raised up from where he was laying on the back of the couch, hopping down into Griffin’s lap.

He gave a slight purr, his golden eyes seeming to tease the older witch. “See, Mom? Even Cheshire thinks it’s a good idea. And its not like you have to marry or be serious… Just maybe date here or there. You never know.” Valkyrie teased.

Griffin groaned, rolling her eyes. “If I agree to be more open to the _possibility_ of dating, will you drop the subject so we can get back to making fun of these horrible movies?”

Valkyrie laid her head on her mom’s shoulder. “That’s all I wanted to hear, Mommy Dearest.”

Griffin swore softly. That was never a good sign.

_Valkyrie couldn’t help but grin. She just wanted her mother to be happy. And sometimes other people could bring just that smidge of happiness. Something her mother deserved._

(And it’s not like she wouldn’t vet her mother’s partner if they ever got serious. Griffin deserved someone to treat her with respect and love and care, and Valkyrie would make sure that’s what she got.)


	2. Miele's Choice

**Miele’s Choice**

Valkyrie grabbed her bag (which happened to be a little heavier, thanks to certain cat being inside of it), and turned to face Lucy and Crystal. “You guys going to be fine here without me?” She teased.

Lucy rolled her eyes, playfully tossing one of the throw pillows from the couch at Valkyrie. “We’ll be fine.” Valkyrie ducked, making a face at Lucy.

“ShadowHaunt’s not nearly as dangerous as it once was, Val. We’ll be good. The gator hounds too.” Crystal teased, scratching Patches’ head.

“I know. Just making sure.” Valkyrie took a breath. “I mean… This has been a big step for us.”

“True. But this is basically just… Cloud Tower rooming 2.0.” Lucy shrugged. “Or at least, that’s how I’m going to consider it. Especially since I refuse to move back into the dorms when the semester starts.”

“Amen.” Crystal gave a solemn nod. “Those rooms get cramped after four years.”

“Because you kept packing more and more clothes into our room.” Valkyrie teased. The brunette flipped her off.

“It’s called ‘having options’, Valkyrie. Ever heard of it?” Crystal snipped. Lucy snickered.

“Here we go. Fashionista wannabe vs. witch who doesn’t give a damn.” Lucy spoke into her phone, as if it were a microphone. “Who will win _this_ round?”

“Not you.” Both Crystal and Valkyrie spoke, flicking their wrists just so. Lucy quickly found herself on the floor, glowering up at both of them.

“I hate you both.” It was spoken so seriously, all three ended up laughing. The tension dissolving into nothing.

Crystal managed to find her voice first, raising up from her spot on the recliner to stretch. “So where are you headed anyway? You only mentioned you’d be gone most of the day…”

“Which is fine, we just like to know… Just in case.” Lucy shrugged, playing it off.

(The past four years had trained them to keep tabs on each other, just in case trouble reared its head.)

“Linphea. Flora’s little sister, Miele, finally gained her wings.” Valkyrie paused, trying to find the words. “I know it’s sort of late for her to gain her wings, but according to Flora, their whole family is basically full of late ‘wingers’. And Miele’s also gotten her letters back from the different schools in the Magical Dimension…”

“Aww! I bet she’s super excited.” Crystal grinned. “Remember how excited we were to get into CT? We practically flew to the moon.” Valkyrie laughed.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“I was pretty thrilled too. My dad took Mirta and me out to this fancy restaurant on Inseca to celebrate.” Lucy smiled. “So she applied to all the fairy schools?”

“Well she applied to all the schools who cater to fairy education.” Valkyrie corrected. “But we won’t know where she’s chosen to go until today… It’s sort of tradition that they have this big dinner and then Miele shows her wings and uses her magic to create the image of where she’s going.”

Crystal hummed. “I remember the triplets talking about when they had to do that. Gerbera was so worried she’d be the only one that chose to go to Cloud Tower…”

“Think Miele’s going to pick Alfea?” Lucy asked. Valkyrie shrugged.

“I know Flora hopes so. But it’s Miele’s choice.”

“As it should be.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn’t help but laugh as Cheshire and Amarok played together. Her familiar had never been one for dogs, but Amarok was a special case. (And was doing his very best to be gentle with the cat, even letting Cheshire ride on his back.)

“This is quite the party, isn’t it?” Chatta giggled, flying over to where Valkyrie was watching the two play. The pixie gestured to where Miele and Rhodos were dancing and Flora and Alyssa were finishing up the table. Nana Rose and her familiar, a colorful parrot named Niba, were sitting and watching it unfold.

“More like a family gathering. Intimate and fun.” Valkyrie corrected, carefully poking Chatta. The pixie snickered, moving to grab at Valkyrie’s shirt, urging the witch to stand.

“Either way, it’s been fun.” She gave a little smile as Valkyrie got to her feet; her hand open for the pixie to stand in. “Alyssa’s pixie may show up too. Have you met her? Belle? The Pixie of Storytelling?”

Valkyrie shook her head. “Not officially. But I’m sure she’s delightful.” Valkyrie gave a smile. “And I bet she’ll love to meet you.”

Chatta grinned. “I hope so. Things always go better when everyone gets along.”

“Agreed.” Flora chimed in, her arms wrapping around Valkyrie’s waist, pulling her close. “Though I have a hunch things are going to go just fine.”

“They’d better. I only get to do this once.” Miele yelled toward the group, giving a little giggle. “And its going to be amazing.”

“I’m sure it is.” Valkyrie laughed.

“Anything for you, Little Sister.” Flora teased.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The food had been amazing; traditional Linphean dishes that just made you feel full before you even ate anything.

Perra berry salads, medanea stew, inal fish fry, and a ladea fruit pie.

And Belle.

Belle was truly a delightful pixie. Long brown hair kept braided back, dark skin, a golden sundress. And the stories she told…

It was as if you were there yourself.

“Thank you, Mom and Dad for this incredible meal. It was just what we needed.” Miele grinned, standing up from her seat. “And I think it’s given me the strength I need to tell you my choice of school.”

Rose grinned, feeding a piece of perra berry to Niba. “Don’t keep us in suspense, Miele. Inquiring minds need to know where to send care packages.”

Rhodos snorted. “If they’re anything like the ones you sent me, Mother, I’m not sure that’s necessary…”

“The ones she sent me were just fine, Daddy.” Flora gave a teasing smile.

Alyssa chuckled. “I think he’s just upset that your grandmother has a preference for her grandchildren.”

Rhodos rolled his eyes as Rose snickered. “I knew you married a smart girl.”

Miele whistled to the group, drawing the attention back. “Don’t forget why you’re here.” She gave a faux whine and pout, laughing when the attention was back on her.

A low light encased her, changing her appearance.

Her hair was still done up in it’s half-updo, though it was a headband with a puff-flower adorning her locks instead of a flower barrette. Green vine-like gloves wrapped around her arms with little puff-flowers at the ends. Yellow and pink flower petals creating her dress. Ballet shoes wrapped her feet. And puff-flower leaf-like wings sprouted from her back.

Valkyrie leaned over to Flora, whispering, “her winx looks so different from the form you and the others had.”

“It’s more Linphean-inspired than Magix inspired. It’s uncommon, but sometimes fairies’ winx takes the form more suitable for their realm instead of what’s considered… Popular.” Flora whispered back, turning to applaud Miele.

“You look so stunning!”

“Makes me think of my first fairy form.” Alyssa hummed, giving her youngest a once over. “Though it seems puff-flowers are more your thing. Mine was tulips.”

“Purple tulips. A stunning image.” Rhodos chuckled.

Chatta and Belle flew around Miele. “So beautiful.”

“You make me think of the flower sprites from the _Tales of the Lamp_ series.” Belle swooned. “Such grace those beings had…”

Valkyrie gave a grin. “You look amazing, Miele. And I have a feeling your magic is even more amazing.”

The young fairy grinned. “I hope so…” She took a deep breath, flying upward and toward the field nearby.

Her hands gave slow movements, the flowers moving and blooming as they followed her magic flow.

An image began to form in the flowers. A circular campus with white, blue, and red coloration. Large windows to allow for maximum sunlight. Vines and plants growing freely around the campus. A large arena like place in the center.

“I’d like to say that I’m going to Linphea Academy.” Miele bit her lip, noticing the looks from her mother and sister. “I know it’s not Alfea… But I really want to go to L.A. Most of my friends will be going and…”

“And I don’t want to go to Alfea. If I did, everyone would expect me to be like Flora… Or Mom… And I’m not like you two. I’m me. And I think I’d learn more if I don’t have those expectations on top of me. You know?” Miele explained quickly.

Flora and Alyssa stood up, going over to Miele to pull her into a hug. “We love you so much, Miele.”

“And we’re so proud of you.” Alyssa grinned, pulling away to speak. “I can’t wait to see what you’ll learn there.”

“Maybe we can swap spells and potion recipes.” Flora chuckled. “And I could come visit?”

“Of course.” Miele laughed, looking to her father and grandmother. “You two okay with this?”

Rhodos grinned. “I’m thrilled, actually.” He gave a bit of a laugh. “At least I’ll have you close to home.”

“And I can keep my apprentice.” Rose gave a smirk. “I do love having someone to teach.”

“And you?” Miele asked Valkyrie, flying over to the witch. “I mean, do you think I’ve made a good choice?”

Valkyrie stood up, taking Miele’s hands in her own. (She was going to place her hands on the girl’s shoulders, but the kid had finally grown taller than her…)

“Miele… I think you’re making a good choice for you. You’re distancing yourself from Alfea so that you can have a clean start all on your own, without having those heavy expectations on you. Which is amazing and will give you room to grow and…” She paused. “And flourish-” _she just had to make the pun_ \- “as your own fairy.”

The fairy smiled, pulling Valkyrie into a hug. “Thank you.” She looked to her family, her grin getting bigger. “Thank you all! You’ve made this a wonderful Choice Day.”

“Where you expecting anything different?” Chatta laughed. “ _I_ did help out with this party.”

“And your family loves you so much. It was always going to be a good day.” Belle grinned. Miele laughed, the light surrounding her again as she shifted back into her human form.

“That’s true. Hard to have a bad time when your family’s so incredible.”

“Awwww….” Flora hugged her sister tightly. “You’re so sweet.”

“And you’re starting to choke me.” Miele winced, snickering. Valkyrie chuckled.

“Let her go, Babe… Miele doesn’t need to have her ribs crushed before she gets to go to Linphea Academy.”

“Fine.” Flora huffed, letting Miele go. Her arms quickly wrapped around Valkyrie. “Then I’ll have you.”

Valkyrie shrugged as best she could with Flora’s arms wrapped so tightly around her. “I’m fine with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere that the Linphea College was also called Linphea Academy, so that's what I chose to go with instead. It fit better anyway with how my timelines go.


	3. Planet Orez

**Planet Orez**

Orez, a realm that’s been dead since the Ancestral Witches overthrew the kingdom of Obsidian, was a long-forgotten realm.

Not even the books from Lord Darkar’s cache held any _real_ information on the planet, nothing other than some damn prophecy that had long ago been proven a hoax.

Valkyrie felt herself frown, her mind trying to run through everything she could think of to try and learn more about it. ‘ _Why are we concerned with a realm long dead?_ ’ Her dragon purred into her ear.

She could feel his presence move beneath her skin, wanting to use her eyes to see as she did. ‘ _I want to know_ why _it died in the first place. What was so important about Orez? And can it be brought back?_ ’

‘ _We cannot save every planet, Valkyrie. Domino was only revived because you cannot kill the domain of one of the Great Dragons. Life will not have her home destroyed._ ’

‘ _Even if it can’t be revived, it’s best to know why it died. Did it hold some important secrets? Or artifacts? Magic? Or was it simply in the way?_ ’

Her dragon scoffed, his presence threading itself back into her center. ‘ _Just try not to fall too deeply into this rabbit hole of yours, Valkyrie. Some things aren’t worth it._ ’

Valkyrie just rolled her eyes, looking back over the maps and reading materials she had out. (Granted, it was dead-end knowledge… But it was something…)

“Wow… And I thought you lived in the library before…” Crystal let out a low whistle, signaling her arrival into the study.

She sighed, closing the _Realms Far and Wide_ guide book. “Please tell me you found something on Orez…? Anything besides that prophecy thing?” Crystal and Lucy had volunteered to help with her research during the summer, which had them going into the Library of Magix to check out their archives.

Crystal gave a slight shrug, her features dropping a bit. “Sorry Val… No dice.”

“Dammit.” Valkyrie groaned, letting herself fall back into the desk chair. “Guess this means I’ll be going in blind…”

Crystal paused. “Going in blind? What the hell are you planning?” Green eyes narrowed, frown becoming a scowl. “Valkyrie Edna Sylvane, you better not be planning on heading to Orez.” Great… The ‘big sister’ voice. _Usually only reserved for her brothers…_

Valkyrie gave a sheepish smile. “Crystal… I’ll be fine… It’s just a little field trip.”

“To a dead realm. A dead, _dark_ realm to boot. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?” Crystal swore, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Why is Orez so fucking important to you, anyway? I thought you were researching magic at its root?”

“I am.” Valkyrie stood, waving her hand to show an image of Orez from one of the satellites Zenith had produced over the years. “But I’m starting off with _my_ magical roots and plan on branching off until I get to Bloom’s side of the magical equation… How can Death slowly connect to Life?”

“And to do that, I have to understand Death a little better.” She paused. “I know how life can be stolen from others. And I know how easy it is to have _someone_ die. Or an _idea_. Or _feelings_. That shit is easier to spot… What’s not easy to connect with or understand is how an _entire world_ can just become dead.”

“Which is something I want to know and the best way to do that is to travel to a dead realm… And Orez is the closest dead realm we know of.” Valkyrie paused again. That wasn’t completely true. _Obsidian was closer._

But she couldn’t bring herself to even think of going there. She never wanted to set foot on a realm that had brought so much misery and pain to others. Even if it was technically _her_ realm. _‘Your birthright._ ’ Her dragon so helpfully put in.

Crystal sighed, placing a hand on Valkyrie’s shoulder. “I get it. You have to understand death in all its faculties before you can learn how it can connect to other elements.” She glanced to the image of Orez. “Doesn’t mean I like this idea, though…”

“And because I don’t like the idea of you going alone… Lucy and I should come with you. We’re a coven. We’re stronger together.” Crystal looked to Valkyrie. “That okay by you?”

Valkyrie grinned. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orez wasn’t devastatingly cold or hot like many realms tended to get when they died. It was more in an eerily calm state of being.

Purple skies were clear, devoid of any clouds. No sunlight kept it lit up, nor any moonlight to go by. No stars. Just sky.

No signs of plant life. Or water sources.

The realm just seemed… Barren. Completely barren.

There weren’t even ruins of houses or temples, no signs that life had _ever_ been on Orez before.

“So… We’re all in agreement that this is majorly creepy, right?” Lucy asked, stooping over to feel the ground. Barren, rocky ground. “I’m not even feeling signs of insect life, and that’s terrifying.”

_Insects tended to be the last to die out on a dead realm. Most were equipped to handle the harshest life could throw at them… So for them to be gone already…_

“Maybe this place has just been dead for so long, even the signs life existed here died out?” Crystal wondered. “The fuck is that?!” She rushed ahead.

Valkyrie and Lucy followed quickly after her, both coming to halt when Crystal did. ‘ _Holy shit._ ’

There was a massive hole in the ground, deeply interred into the earth. An aura of magic wafted around the edges, letting them know it wasn’t a naturally occurring part of Orez. “We’re going to have to go down in there… Aren’t we?” Lucy groaned, looking to the others. “Or… Maybe we just… Say that we went down there?”

“Lucy, if you and Crystal want to wait up here, fine. But I’m heading down.” Valkyrie took a deep breath, going to the edge of the hole, ready to jump into the abyss.

Boot heels clacking from behind her had her smiling. _She wouldn’t be going alone._ “If you’re going, we’re going.” Crystal swore. “Even if it’s going to mean I can never wear these clothes again.”

“We’ve went this far with you…” Lucy conceded, taking a breath. “So… We just going to jump on three and levitate down or what?”

Valkyrie extended her hands to her friends. “We’ll hold hands.” She noticed the looks they gave and rolled her eyes. “We don’t want to get separated down there, do we?” She asked, a fair point to make.

Crystal and Lucy hands joined hers, and the three plunged into the darkness of the hole, magic already coming to life in case they needed to fight.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their landing was somewhat graceful; all three managed to stay on their feet. They created mini orbs of their magic to light up their surroundings.

A simple hole. Just deep. And all rock and dirt.

“So… Should we try to feel around for a cavern entrance or something?” Lucy asked, turning to Valkyrie and Crystal.

They shrugged, starting to feel along the walls.

Something had to be here. Something created that hole. It didn’t just appear. _Magic. There was an aura of magic around_.

“Crystal… I’m going to need you to do something for me.” Valkyrie grabbed Crystal by the hand, pulling her into the center of the hole.

Crystal frowned, but let herself be led. “What do you need me to do? Stand here and look pretty?”

Lucy snorted. “Is it ever that simple?”

Valkyrie snapped her fingers at them. “Focus!” She turned more to Crystal. “I need you to focus solely on the magic of this hole and the earth surrounding it. I know gemstones and crystals are more your focus, but you should be able to connect to the rest of the stones and rocks here.”

Crystal frowned. “And what am I going to do with this connection? Assuming I can make it?”

“Do you remember Eldoran’s lecture on the Treants? How they were originally simple trees until those connected to plant life gave them a voice of their own?”

“Yeah….”

“I can already tell I’m going to hate where this is going…”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “I need you to give Orez a voice. Have it tell us what happened here.”

“And if I can’t do that on my own?” Crystal asked, arms crossed. “Making trees walk and talk is one thing, Valkyrie… But a whole fucking planet?”

Valkyrie took Crystal’s hand in hers. “You won’t be acting alone. Lucy and I will funnel our magic your way to help keep the connection…” She turned to Lucy. “Right?”

“Right.” Lucy walked over, taking Crystal’s other hand. “Besides, if this goes like Val thinks it will, not only will we know why Orez was killed, but you’ll have proven a bit of her theory on magic connectivity.”

Valkyrie grinned. “Exactly.”

Crystal swore, squeezing their hands. “Let’s… Just hope this doesn’t backfire. There’s so much we haven’t done yet and I just… I don’t want to die right after high school…”

Valkyrie chuckled, giving her a nudge. “Don’t worry, we’re right here with you.”

“That’s not exactly comforting…”

“Just get to connecting.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took time and effort.

Crystal had to summon amethysts around her to finally connect with Orez’s core. A metallic gray aura filtered through the gems, surrounding the gemstone witch and flowing into her being.

Valkyrie felt her dragon’s presence move, a protective ember shield surrounding them as the aura continued flowing into and around Crystal.

Lucy had her scarabs summoned, the beautifully winged creatures creating a barrier to insulate the auras mixing together.

The aura shifted, starting to become images.

Images that moved and started to slowly accumulate sound.

_Orez was a peaceful dark realm. Focused mostly on mining and stone sculpting. The people lived within cliffsides and in underground cavern homes._

_They helped supply the Magical Dimension with ores and stones and coal. Brick and mortar. Building blocks to make society as it is now. Not even Isis had become so generous, only trading with Eraklyon and Callisto at the time._

_But it changed quickly._

_A wizard from the realm of Orez had created a bond among other wizards, outsiders to his realm._

_The wizard and his new wizard circle served under the new regime of Obsidian, the Witches from the realm of Ulmoira. They had bequeathed a strange artifact to the quartet, an item that allowed for tracking and trapping fairies._

_They were sent to destroy all of the fairies that called Orez home and called forth a legion of shadow creatures from the legendary ShadowHaunt to attack the rest of the realm, plunging it into an inexplicable darkness._

_The people rose up, tried to fight off the invaders and attempted to strip the traitorous wizard of his power._

_But it was all in vain. The witches of Ulmoira, now calling themselves the Ancestral Witches, charged into Orez in an attempt to force the people to bend to their will._

_The people could not be swayed, not even by the hypnotic call of Lysslis, and were deemed unworthy by the Ancestral Witches._

_The wizard who had betrayed his people, who had taken to their call and joined in the circle of wizards, executed his own people. Tribe by tribe. Group by group._

_His power over the earth was so strong, that with the added boost the witches and his newfound wizard circle had given him, he was able to create abysses inside of the realm, able to swallow his people into the ground and crush them in the avalanches that followed._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie groaned, reaching for her glasses as she tried to get herself to her feet. “Is… Everyone okay?”

Stupid question.

They weren’t.

Soft cries reached her ears, having her look around the hole to see who had been hurt.

Crystal.

Her knees were hugged up to her chest, her face buried in her knees as soft sobs escaped her lips. Lucy was already crawling over from where she’d landed, placing a comforting hand on Crystal’s shoulder.

Valkyrie walked over, laying her head on the other shoulder. “I don’t even know why I’m crying… I didn’t know any of them… But… I just… When I connected to Orez… I could feel this…”

“Overwhelming sorrow? It’s grief for it’s people?” Valkyrie supplied.

Crystal gave a shaky nod, wiping at her eyes. “I… I don’t think I can ever connect like that again. I just… Val that was so intense. I feel like _I’m_ the one who lost everyone… Dragons’…” Crystal swore.

“Don’t worry… We’ve got you.” Lucy cooed, leaning into Crystal. “We’ve got you.”

“We’re going to make things right, Crystal. Don’t worry.” Valkyrie vowed, pressing a kiss to Crystal’s cheek. “We’re going to fix things. It’s just going to take time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who's origin story this is?


	4. Celebrating the Muses

**Celebrating The Muses**

Valkyrie finished up her notes on Fallat and Rot, her teeth worrying her lips as she wrote down what she and her covenmates had discovered. (They were the first realms to have been ‘killed’, making them prime research material to study the element of Death itself. After all, what does it take for whole planets to die?)

Similar to Orez; Fallat and Rot had wizards who had betrayed their people in a quest for power and set their realms up for destruction when their people wouldn’t fall in line with the Ancestral Army. Crystal had broken down each time she’d connected to the cores of the realms, the planets using her to tell their stories.

And Valkyrie and Lucy had picked her up and done their best to reassure her through their coven-link and their words that she was okay. Safe, even.

(Thankfully, she was out now with Kota before he went out on his first patrol assignment with his senior partner. A day out in Magix would do her realms of good.)

Lucy and Mirta were having a day together as well, taking Lucy’s father out for his birthday on Inseca.

Which left Valkyrie to finish up her notes in peace and-

A small white, red-tipped rose bloomed around her desk, bringing a smile to Valkyrie’s lips. “I wasn’t expecting you today.” She chuckled, moving to stand and greet her visitor with a warming hug and smile.

Flora’s arms wrapped around her, similar to ivy vines clutching tightly to one another. The smell of lilies coming off of her in waves when she moved. Kisses pressed to Valkyrie’s lips. Quick little pecks.

“Well, I figured you could use a break from working so hard…” Flora laughed, pulling away to speak. Jade eyes sparkling with a bit of mischief. “And… Today may be a special day for a certain fairy we both know and love and want to support.”

Valkyrie felt herself pout. “And here I was thinking you wanted some alone time with me.” She teased, leaning back against her desk. “But I suppose… Depending on the fairy… I could be persuaded to do whatever it is you’re about to ask of me.”

Flora laughed, leaning more into Valkyrie’s space, their foreheads touching. “It’s the Day of the Muses in the Harmonic Nebula… And this year, Melody is hosting the big celebration for all the Harmonic Realms. And our dear friend Musa, Guardian Fairy of Melody, will be performing some of the songs she’s been working on…”

“And we need to go and support her and her realm in this lovely celebration?” Valkyrie tilted her head. “It _does_ sound promising.” She let her eyes dart down to Flora’s lips, giving a bit of a smirk. “And I’m sure you’d make it worth my while…”

Flora moved away, playfully swatting at Valkyrie’s shoulders. “Keep that line of thinking up and I may leave you here.” She teased. Valkyrie feigned hurt, her hand clutching at imaginary pearls.

“You came to _my_ study on _my_ sort-of-realm, and then decide you may _uninvite me_? How wrong of you, Flora.”

Jade eyes rolled; a little peck of a kiss pressed to her forehead. “You can stop with the dramatics, Valkyrie. You know you’re going with me.” Flora gave a bit of a smirk on her own. (Damn did it seem both… Hot and out of place on the sweet fairy’s face.)

“After all, if you didn’t go, you’d be wondering if someone asked me to dance or duet. And while we both know you trust me, you don’t exactly trust others…” Valkyrie felt her eyes narrow a bit at just the thought of someone trying to worm their way inside of Flora’s arms and heart, the heat of her flames uncoiling just below the surface of her skin.

She swore, leaning her head against Flora’s shoulder, a pout on her lips as she calmed herself down. “Sometimes I hate how well you know me.” Arms wrapped around her, pulling her close.

“No, you don’t. You love it and you know it.” Flora chuckled, leaning her head down for a kiss. A kiss that quickly seemed to get heated before Flora pulled away. “Come on… We need to get ready. It is a party and Stella will kill us both if we don’t look our best.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, sighing. “Fine. If we must impress the Princess of Solaria, we will.” She let her hand go up to cup Flora’s cheek. “But just know, there’s only _one_ fairy whose opinion I actually give a damn about.”

A slight flush came to Flora’s face, a grin coming to her lips. “Flatterer.”

“Only for you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melody had gone all-out for the Day of the Muses festival.

Paper lanterns in the colors for Melody, Harmonia, Ladenza, and Siranel. Stages set up and decorated as different bands played to the crowds.

Lights were flashing; people dancing around and humming along with the songs. Confetti canons were going off. Instruments were being displayed and discussed, musicians were talking to potential producers and record labels.

And nothing could beat the food vendors and trying out different meals from the realms being represented.

“And this is just the beginning, guys! Tonight there’s going to be a major concert from the best bands or artists around the Harmonic Nebula. And I get to perform with my dad as a representative of Melody.” Musa gushed, her body shaking from the excitement as she danced around.

Tecna gave a laugh, wrapping her arms around Musa. “And we’re so happy for you, Musa. This could be your big break.”

“I hope.” Musa grinned, looking to Riven. “Think I’ve got what it takes to start a music career _and_ keep up my duties as the Guardian Fairy of Melody?”

Riven gave a smile, walking up to hug her from behind. A kiss pressed to her shoulder. “I think you’ll be able to do whatever your heart is set on.”

“Awww. It’s so lovely to see you’ve gotten better with your emotions.” Tune gushed as she and the other pixies arrived. “It does make things so much easier for the rest of us when we don’t have to guess.”

“Tune!” Musa flushed, moving out of Riven’s arms to playfully swat at the pixie. Morgan snickered.

“I think Tune’s gotta point.” She teased, giving a wink. “In all seriousness though, we’re rooting for you out there Musa. Right, Helia?” She looked over to where Helia had been sitting at their table, sketching out some of the stages.

“Huh? Oh… Sorry…” He flushed, nearly dropping his brush. “I got caught up with the stages… They’re so beautiful and well-lit and the bands just seem… Ethereal up there.”

Musa grinned, one hand going to play with her hair. “That’s the magic of music, Helia. It’s the insight into our souls.”

Stella let out a low whistle. “How the hell did you barely pass Dufour’s poetry assignment when you’ve got lines like that coming out of you?”

The rest of the Winx laughed, Musa stammering out her excuse. Something about it being different when music was on the line.

(And okay, this is where Valkyrie can admit she felt herself zoning out of the conversations. But it wasn’t her fault…)

Helia was right about the festival feeling ethereal, and Musa was spot-on about it being magical.

Valkyrie could _feel_ just how alive Melody was; how the realm was practically vibrating from all of the musical stimulus at its core. How each Melodian, Harmonian, Ladenzenese, and Siranelics seemed to radiate pure power from their beings.

_And from the looks of it, Bloom could feel it too. The redhead was trying her best to keep up with the conversation, but her eyes were wide and little sparks seemed to fly from her fingertips._

“Bloom, Val? You two feeling okay?” Morgan’s voice cut through the haze. Valkyrie swore, giving a slight laugh.

“Yeah… It’s just…” She paused. “I can feel how alive Melody is and it’s almost overwhelming.”

“Same here. It’s… Beautiful and amazing, but it’s almost too much. Like… In the most amazing way.” Bloom tried to explain, her face flushing.

Layla hummed, looking them both over. “Guess this is a dragon-thing then… You two going to be okay for the rest of the festival?”

“Yeah, I don’t want you to get an overload or something.” Musa laid a hand on Bloom’s shoulder. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Val?” Flora’s hand entwined itself in Valkyrie’s giving a slight squeeze.

“I’ll be fine.” Valkyrie grinned. “Besides, this is going to do wonders for my research into primordial magic. Music is so entangled into the magic of the Harmonic Nebula realms, and this is a perfect opportunity to observe.”

“And I’ve never been to one of these before. No way I can just leave.” Bloom pouted. Sky gave her a look.

“Okay. But I’ll be keeping a close eye on you. I do not want either of your dads or moms coming after me.”

“And we definitely don’t want to take Val back to ShadowHaunt in a fugue state.” Brandon teased. Timmy laughed.

“Fugue? Interesting term, Brandon…”

“I’m more than just a pretty face these days, Timster.” Brandon winked, looking over to Stella. “Right babe?”

“You’re absolutely brilliant, Schnookums.” Stella giggled, wrapping her arms around him. Nabu gave a look to Layla, only to have her shake her head.

“You’ll get used to their affection.”

“You mean, over-affection?” Riven teased. Brandon flipped him off.

“You’re only mean because you’re jealous.”

(And that was how the argument started. Ah, typical.)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flora carefully dipped her, flashing a mischievous grin as she helped her back up. Valkyrie felt her face flushing as she held to Flora, letting the fairy lead. “And you said classical music was dull.” Flora teased, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek as the song ended.

“I’ve been wrong before… And Princess Galatea and her orchestra are crazy in-tune with one another.”

“The magic of music.” Flora took the witch’s hand back in hers, leading them toward the main stage. “Musa and her dad are on next; and we don’t want to miss it.”

“We definitely don’t.” Valkyrie agreed, letting Flora lead them to their seats as the curtains began to pull away.

Musa looked so elegant in her traditional Melodian attire. A long red dress with purple etched notes around her skirt, leading up the top of her dress. The top was covered a bit by a wrap-around coat with long and draped sleeves, light purple in color aside from her collar and sash which were dashed with red. Her hair was done up in a half-top knot, the loose strands braided back.

Her father was in a simpler robe-styled suit, done in golden yellow and eye-catching silver. The robe had embroidered musical notes about the sides and close to his collar, done in a dashing black.

A piano was in the center; Ho-Boe taking it as Musa stayed in the center of the stage.

Ho-Boe began to play, a hauntingly beautiful tune escaped from the instrument. The notes seemed to tug on heartstrings already, no words needed. At least, that was the thought before Musa began to sing.

A startlingly lovely melody, one so vastly different from the usual hip-hop or pop anthems Musa came out with. This was more subtle, more emotional and seemed to dig straight into the hearts of the crowd.

And as she sang and Ho-Boe played, it became more and more apparent that they weren’t alone on the stage. If the crowd listened closely enough, they would hear the sound of harp playing and another feminine voice joining in with Musa’s. One that bore a striking resemblance.

(Which shouldn’t be a surprise. The Day of the Muses was also about family that had passed away, becoming the Muses for the rest of the family.)

(And the song? It definitely had to have been a ballad about the love of a Mother and Daughter.)

Valkyrie felt herself holding tight to Flora, trying to keep herself from crying as each chord struck a different nerve within her. Emotions piling on top of one another.

_Bloom seemed to be having similar difficulties, her eyes filled with tears as they streaked her face, Sky doing his best to hold tightly to her._

“It’s so beautiful…” Flora whispered. “But it’s so tragic…”

“Most beautiful things do have a tragic story… It’s adds to the allure.” Valkyrie kissed Flora’s cheek. “But there are some things that are beautiful without the tragedy…” Flora nudged at Valkyrie’s shoulder, trying not to laugh when it was clear she wanted to cry too.

They ended up wrapping their arms around one another, heads rested together as the song filled the air. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. More than I’ll ever be able to say.”


	5. The Dragon Connection

**The Dragon Connection**

They set up at ShadowHaunt’s ruins, the perfect place to try and connect to the element of Death and to the Dark Dragon.

Candles placed in a dragon pattern, salt and bone dust sprinkled around to create sigils of protection and guidance, Valkyrie’s athame in hand ready for the final touch of blood and magic.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Crystal asked, glancing from where she’d finished creating her sigils. “I don’t want you to end up banishing yourself or something…”

“And you don’t need to accidentally summon demons…” Lucy reminded her. “Not demons from this place anyway… You may not be able to bind them properly.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry about me, ladies. I know what I’m doing.” _Mostly._

“If you say so.” Crystal frowned, setting her bag down. “So what are Lucy and I supposed to do while you and your dragon have your meeting?”

“Yeah… I mean, it’s not like we can take on notes on something we’re not going to be part of…” Lucy reminded her. Valkyrie gave a slight smile.

“I’m going to be vulnerable… And I’d appreciate it if the two of you would watch out for me…”

Crystal and Lucy sighed. “If we have to.”

“It just wouldn’t do for something to happen to you… What with you being part of the balance of the universe and all…”

“Glad I can count on you two.” Valkyrie gave a teasing laugh, moving to step in the center of the sigils and candle pattern. “Here’s hoping…” She cut her hand with the athame, letting her blood fall to the center as a small wave of flames came off of her to light the candles.

She could feel an aura settling around her, bringing her into herself…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was easy to walk the candlelit path, letting her eyes glance over the statues of previous Dragon Fire keepers. (Her family. A legacy she was now part of, whether she wanted to be or not.)_

_“I was wondering when you’d stop by for a visit.” A familiar voice crooned, a silhouette moving from the shadows. The Other her. “After you finally found out about why_ _Rot, Fallat, and Orez were the first realms to die, I thought you’d be here sooner.”_

_“You know, just because I’ve accepted that you’re a part of me, doesn’t mean you should feel free to pop up whenever you want.” Valkyrie snipped, glowering at the Other Val._

_The Other Her shrugged, hands going to play with a loose strand of her long purple hair. “I’m only here because_ someone _needs me to take care of the dirty work… Like Dear Old Daddy and Lord Darkar… Mandragora… Though technically her blood is on the King and Queen of Domino’s hands.”_

 _“I don’t need you to ‘take care of’ anything. I’m more than capable on my own.” Valkyrie huffed, crossing her arms. “_ I _did what I had to do. And I can accept that.”_

 _“_ _Except that you need me to go that extra step._ You _hesitate._ I _don’t. It’s one of our few differences.” Other Her chuckled. “Not that it matters. What’s done is done.” She glanced around the hall, gesturing down the hallway. “And as much as I enjoy our chats, I know I’m not who you’re here to see. Our Dragon’s down that way on our throne. He is who you’re really looking for, right?”_

_Valkyrie gave herself a curt nod and wave, heading down further into the hall._

_­_ \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There he was, draped over the back of the throne, cast in stone until he saw her. He came to life and started down the throne, shifting in size to become larger than the room. “What is it you seek, Heir to Obsidian?”_

_“You know I’ve been studying the relationship between those gifted in magic and primordial magic. You know that I know we’re the element of Death. What_ I _want to know that I don’t already is just how we fit in to the rest of the realms.” She paused, realizing how that explanation sounded._

_Childish. Incomplete._

_“I mean more than I already figured out. I know Death is inevitable and that all things come to an end. I know that Death is an element to assist in séances and fortune telling and to commune beyond time and space. I_ know _in general where we fit… But…”_

_“You’re unsure how to use this power and its gifts to its full extent? Without disrupting the delicate nature of the balance?”_

_Valkyrie gave a slow nod, allowing herself to fall to her knees before the Great Dark Dragon. “Please… I want to connect to my element better. And I want to be able to teach Bloom how to connect to hers. If… If we can connect to our elements better and then teach others how too… I feel like we’d all be better at understanding what’s important.”_

_Balance. Love. Life. Courage._

_Her dragon gave a low trill, his head moving down to meet her gaze. “This isn’t going to be as simple as having your gem friend connect deeply to the dead realms. Nor will this be as easy as finding where the former Keeper of the Light Dragon was kept with her husband.”_

_“It will be a long journey. A difficult one. And one that will take you far beyond what you expected.”_

_Valkyrie rose to her feet, giving him a look. “_ You _know I’m not one to turn down a learning opportunity.”_

_“Even one that will take you to Earth?”_

_Valkyrie paused, feeling confusion wrap around her. “Earth? What’s on Earth?”_

_Her dragon gave a low, rumbling laugh. “You’ll see, my dear Keeper. You’ll see.”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ll see what?” Valkyrie swore, realizing she was back at the ruins. Her cut had healed, the candles blown out, the sigils broken. “Dammit.” Valkyrie ran her hands through her hair. “Guess I’m on my own…”

“Not entirely…” Crystal’s voice piped up, her heels clacking as she walked over. “We’re still here and willing to help.”

Lucy gave a wave and smile from the boulder she’d been sitting on. “Yeah…” She frowned. “What are we helping with anyway? What were you supposed to see?”

Valkyrie sighed, feeling the tension leaving her shoulders. “I don’t know. My Dragon is being his usual cryptic self and has only given me a single clue as to how I’m supposed to connect more to Death.”

“And that clue would be what exactly?” Lucy asked.

“Earth. As in planet Earth, the magically dead realm that is somehow still able to function somewhat properly.” Valkyrie kicked at one of the candles. “I hate when he’s like this. I wish he’d just say what he wanted to…”

“Some things you’re supposed to find out for yourself… Remember?” Crystal placed a hand on her shoulder. “And it’s not like he didn’t give you a starting point…”

“Yeah… And what a hellova starting point. According to Bloom, Earth is a massive place. Where would you even start?” Lucy stood, on hand going to her hips while the other waved around in confusion. “Would you start in that Gardenia place? Or the area with all the desert? The oceans? A jungle area?”

“Does Earth even have jungles?” Crystal asked. “I know it’s got oceans because Bloom said something about beaches… But a jungle?”

Valkyrie groaned. “Maybe there’s something in Darkar’s-my library that could be of use.” (It was hers now. She needed to start getting used to that idea.)

“Guess we’re hitting the books when we get back?” Lucy grumbled. Valkyrie paused, weighing their options.

They could start looking now… But they’d burn out fast considering how tired they already were… But if they waited… It could be too late…

“We’ll start first thing tomorrow. Tonight we need to rest.” Valkyrie gave a slight smile. “Maybe catch up on _Stranded_?” Lucy gave a cheer as Crystal laughed.

Crystal snickered. “I knew I’d get you hooked.”

“Oh please, I’m not hooked.” Valkyrie flushed. “It just happens to be one of the few shows with decent storylines.”

“Right… And it has nothing to do with that one girl who looks like-”

“Come on. Before she changes her mind.” Lucy cut in, wrapping her arms around them both. “I’ll make the snacks if you guys set up the living room.”

“Deal.”

“Deal.”


	6. Find Me

**Find Me**

_The city was bustling with activity; people scurrying about to get to their next appointments. (Or to their homes or jobs or anywhere else…)_

_Cars were going by, zooming at times. Fast and loud and… Why did they seem to smoke?_

_The people seemed so different too, so unlike the people of the Magical Dimension. That feeling of magic and connection severed._

_Valkyrie frowned, trying to take in her surroundings. She growled softly, running around the blocks and ducking around people. Nothing seemed to make sense. Everything was in a language she didn’t fully understand aside from certain phrases…_

_Phrases she’s heard Bloom speak before…_

_Was it connected to Bloom?_

_A girl walked by her, her image clearer and more pristine than the rest of the world around her. Long dirty-blonde hair that nearly seemed green, bright brown eyes. She was wearing a teal shirt with cobweb designs with a navy colored jacket and a matching pleated skirt. Navy colored combat boots._

_And in her hands was coiled up snake. A tiny orange looking thing._

_She turned to Valkyrie, the first person to see her, and gave a smile. “Come find me.” Her voice was soft, but commanding, her eyes giving that twinkle of mischief she’d seen in Crystal’s gaze before. “Come and find me.”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes bleary from lack of sleep, Valkyrie did her best to keep them on Flora as the fairy flew around the gardens of ShadowHaunt. Little plants seemed to grow wherever her fairy dust landed, some immediately blooming and some just starting to sprout up.

Her arms crossed and two vines encircled each other, forming a ring for Flora to fly through, petals trailing after her.

With a slow twirl, she landed and transformed back into her normal form, the wings vanishing as she gave a bow. “What do you think? Will it show the students what it is Alfea is looking for or do you think I should add more offensive maneuvers…?”

Valkyrie paused, trying to recall what she’d seen Flora do.

Her show was beautiful. Graceful. And it showed the agility and poise Alfea enjoyed bragging that it taught their students. (What was this for again?)

“Val? ShadowHaunt to Valkyrie? Are you paying attention?” That last part had mirth to it, the fairy teasing her with a smile.

She gave a sheepish smile, getting to her feet. “Sorry… I sort of zoned out for a second…” She looked Flora over, her mind still trying to find what to say about the show. “I thought you looked great, though I can’t quite remember why you’re doing this again…?”

Flora giggled, shaking her head. “Ms. Faragonda asked the girls and I to demonstrate what Alfea taught us for the new students and their parents. Like a highlights show… I’m wanting to show grace. Stella is going to show off her leadership skills… I think we’re going to be doing an obstacle course… And I know Layla is going to show off some of the physical training aspects…” Flora started to ramble on.

Valkyrie smiled, unable to keep from focusing on how those jade eyes just shined so brightly. How her hands started moving in intricate patterns to emphasize certain points. How her smile managed to warm the entirety of ShadowHaunt. “I think you’ll all do fine. It’s just a presentation and you ladies are the best to have come from Alfea.”

“Flattery and lies!” Flora chuckled, shaking her head. “I’m sure there were better fairies to come from Alfea.”

“Debatable.” Valkyrie extended her hand to Flora. “Come on, why don’t we go inside and grab something to eat? We can come back for another practice session later.”

Flora’s fingers entwined with hers, her thumb giving a teasing stroke over Valkyrie’s palm. “Sounds good. And while we’re eating, you can tell me about whatever it was that kept you tossing and turning last night.”

Valkyrie flushed, biting at her lip. “Or… We could say we did talk about it… But not…”

Flora shot her a look, her hand squeezing just a bit tighter on Valkyrie’s. “We vowed to be open and honest with one another, right?”

“Right.”

“Then don’t start trying to shut me out. We’re a team and we need to be able to support each other. No matter what.” Dammit. She was even pulling out _the eyes_. Those sad doe eyes that threatened to spill tears in an instant.

 _She couldn’t stand the thought of being a reason Flora cried. She just couldn’t_.

“Fine… Food first though… Okay?”

“Okay.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She should have kept her mouth shut. She shouldn’t have said a word to Flora about the mysterious girl and weird city.

But she couldn’t shut the fairy out. She couldn’t ignore the pleading looks and the deep need to have someone else in on the dreams she’d been having recently.

And now, because of her honesty with Flora, she was on the phone with Bloom because apparently Red had been having similar dreams involving a different girl (one with pink and blonde tipped hair) and the signs were all pointing toward another adventure.

_Why the fuck couldn’t they just leave things alone? Why was it always them?_

“What do you think it means…? Do you think the girls are real or just… Figments? Like they existed at one point but got trapped or something?” Bloom asked, rambling out so many different possibilities. “Or maybe they’re relatives of ours? Like distant cousins? Or they’re in imminent danger? Or they’re primordial magic users? Or… Or what if they’re villains that we’re going to have to stop?”

“Bloom!” Valkyrie let her voice raise. The fairy on the other line hushed, a squeaky “sorry” coming out of her mouth.

“I’m sorry too… But we can’t let our imaginations get the better of us. If we do, we’ll get ourselves worked up over what could be absolutely nothing.”

“So what do you think we should do?”

“Simple. We’ll talk face-to-face after you and the other girls are done with your show at Alfea. I’m going to be there anyway to watch how you guys delve into your magic.”

“Sounds kinda creepy.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “It’s for research purposes only! Nothing creepy about taking notes on how different fairies relate to their magic. Now is there?”

Silence. Then a huffed breath. “Well… No less creepy than suddenly having maids at your beck and call who won’t leave you alone for a moment.” Valkyrie snickered.

“Princess life too much?”

“It’s… Complicated.” Bloom sighed. “So we’re going to discuss this more at Alfea?”

“Yeah. And hopefully when we put our heads together, we’ll figure this out…”

“Hopefully…”


End file.
